You have 7 days to survive
by alcyone21
Summary: She woke up in a middle of the intersection, receiving a message that cannot be deleted. "Reach 104, you have 60 minutes. Fail and face erasure." /this is a crossover of Vampire knight and The world ends with you. Enjoy
1. Chapter 1: Reaper's Game

-Legends: If you saw a sentence or word that is italicized then it's the protagonist's inner thoughts-

Same streets, same clouds that pass through, same tall buildings that pierced through the sky.

But most of all...

Same people that collides below. They were the exact opposite of the sky above Shibuya, it was calm, peaceful and quiet. But below all those nice things are the massive crowds of the busy streets of Shibuya, they were noisy, in a rush, and craving for more out of the city. And as I walk together with them, I can't help wanting to disappear.

Week 1

Day 1

"Reaper's Game"

_Everything was in darkness; of course i knew that my eyes were closed. And I will see something when i open them, but I can't help the feeling that when I do open them. The world that I will see will change me. _

"Hey have you seen the latest collection of Natural puppy?"

"Yeah!"

_Darn it, it's the noise again, how come I can still hear them? I'm sleeping in my room... I think..._

"The prince posted something new in his blog!"

"Hey the Samurai will be airing their movie this week!"

"I have to file my reports or my boss will kill me!"

_Okay this isn't a dream...it a complete nightmare! Why am I even dreaming about this! Wait...how come my bed is...hard? And I can't feel my pillow on my head? UGH! Where am I?_

((If you go to YouTube and listen to 'Underground' before you read the next paragraph that will be the music by then!))

_I sat up and opened my eyes...I was right I wasn't in my room, I was in a middle of a street! And the noises? They were coming from the people passing me by. And thank goodness no one ran me over, but I'm more curious about the fact no one wondered about a girl sleeping in the middle of the street. I stood up slowly, as I look around me, The streets were jam packed with people, they were with their friends or alone, the stores around the streets were creating a much more louder noise. I feel helpless like a puppy that got lost. I held my head and messed up my hair, Too many question were flooding my head. _

"Deep breaths" She told herself, she realizes that panicking will get her nowhere, and she might lose more of her brown hair if she doesn't stop rubbing her head. She lowered her hands to her pocket, _Maybe I'll just go to the police station, well where it is._ She said to herself. But she felt something on the pocket of her skirt. She pulled it out of her pocket and opened her hands, It was a pin. What the heck is this doing here? She said to herself. It was...obviously round...and has a gothic white skull printed on it, and the background was black. Well, I guess I'll keep it, it's my style. She said cheerfully. She flips it through her the air, for a second, she was sure everything slowed down as she watches it flip though the air, and landed slowly on her palms. Suddenly a loud noise flooded her eardrums, entering her brain.

"She dumped me!" "What am I suppose to do?" "I got the new Samurai wig!" "Hey i know you're reading my head!" "The doctor in the parametric store is hot" "Help me! I'm being robbed!"

"W-what! The heck?" She screamed, she felt a deep pain in her head, it was too loud, and the noise was too many. She can't handle the pain, and it made her kneel down, her hands held her head as she rubs it. Slowly the noise was disappearing. And the same sound came back again. The sound of the people passing by. She stood up again, as she rubs her forehead. What was that? She looked around her, no one around her looked like they made all those noise flood her brain.

Just to make sure she wasn't crazy or drugged, she flipped the pin again like a coin, as it landed on her palm, she closed her eyes and braced for it. The second try wasn't as painful as the first, but it made her grabbed on the lining of her skirt. The countless thoughts was being put into her head, they were like a radio, all channels was being forced into her, She took a deep breath and focused_, Mute it down, slowly._ She assured herself, and within seconds, the thoughts became murmurs, she released the hold on her skirt._ Good, now Focus..._She told herself, all she needs to do is to focus on one channel, not all of them, and at last she did it. "I'm lost! Where is 104? I need to meet my boyfriend!" she heard the thought of a woman, and by the sound of her voice she was around 18 to 20 years old.

She opened her hands again and looked on the pin on her palm. _Definitely thoughts! So this pin gives me the power to read thoughts?_ She frowned on the thought of it. _Like I would benefit from what other people thinks! _

_**BEEP! BEEP! **_A high pitch sound made her jumped, it was coming from her left pocket, she inserted her hand on it, and felt something vibrating, _**BEEP! BEEP!**_ She removed it from her pocket, it was a cellphone, _since when did I have my cellphone on my pocket?_ She asked herself, she flipped the screen open and saw a notice she have receive a message. And the sender was labelled as FR: REAPERS

Reapers? Well no way I'll read this, delete. She clicked delete, but much to her surprise it's still there.

FINE! You win let's see what you have to say...she half heartedly opened the message, but a half of her wanted to read it also.

"Reach 104

You have 60 minutes

Fail and face erasure."

_Wait what? 104? What's that? O-ouch!_ Before she can even process what does the message mean, she felt a stinging pain on her right palm, and a sound of a ticking clock came from it, shifting her cellphone back to her pocket, she opened her palm to see a timer engraved to her palm, it was counting down now she only has 59 minutes left. _D-Darn it! What's this?_ She took a few steps vback, she didn't notice there was a big electronic billboard in front of her, it was attached on a building and it was showing a message, "You have 7 Days" how come no one is reacting to that message? How come no one notices her? She felt confused and helpless, "This day couldn't get any worst!" She yelled on the top of her voice, and no one looked at her, instead something else noticed her, a tattoo like insignia appeared around her and it was hovering around her, it looked like a frog, and out of it ink dripped. As the ink dripped to the ground, it materializes into frogs.

_W-What? Frogs? Seriously?_ She took a couple of steps back, the group of frogs slowly approached, and the one in the middle leaped to her, hitting her strong enough to make her fall back to the ground.

_I...have to run!_ She took all her strength to stand up again, and run for her life, she was correct, no one notices her, no one knows she was being chased by a couple of frogs. She passed though people, hoping to get away. Darn it! More of them are coming at me! She said to herself, as she looks behind her, now she was being chased..no..hunted down by the frogs.

As she finally got out of the crowd in the intersection, she reached a dog statue, she crouched down and rested her hands to her knee. Catching her breath, but before she can even start running again, the frogs were already near her. She was able to dodge the first in coming frog that leaped at her, but not knowing that another one was coming at her, she braced herself to dodge. But it exhaled bubbles form its mouth. Bubbles? Like that can h-hurt OUCH! As the bubbles came contact to her skin, it exploded. The pain made her hold on to the dog statue for support.

_What are this things? This is a nightmare! _

"Hey you!" a stern voice came out of nowhere. "Hang in there!"

She looked around to see where it came from, but the frogs were blocking her view, as she heard were a multiple gunshots and the frogs around her disappeared. And a tall silvered haired man came running to her, reaching out a hand for her to hold into. "Form a pact with me!" the man told her.

"What?" ignoring the man's hand she stood up by grabbing on the dog statue, She glared at him, "Sorry but I don't do pacts" She told him as she used her raged tone. _Like I'm trusting some guy I just met!_

"Hurry! Or the Noise will appear again!" The man sounded like his patience is running out

"Noise? What noise?"

"Do you want to be erased?"

_Survive? Wait, maybe this guy has a connection to the message earlier, "Fail and Face erasure."_ the text said. "Tsk" She muttered under her breath. Fine, she doesn't know what is happening but, she knows one thing, She needs this dude to keep those...those monsters at bay.

"Fine! I accept!" Out of nowhere a flashed of light engulf both of them, and all the frogs that surrounding them disappeared, but there was still remaining, but they were numbered.

The silvered haired man looked down on her with his lilac eyes, "For 7 days you're going to be my partner." He spoke.

-I really appreciate if you review this Chapter, and Yes, It is obvious that Zero is the silvered haired man, but the protagonist is a "She" and her name is yet to be discovered ;)


	2. Chapter 2:Zero Kiryu

Okay This is Part 2 of Day 1, Enjoy 3

Reaper's Game

Week 1, Day 1

"For 7 days you're going to be my partner."

I knew i heard him right, so does this mean where in a game? And those...ugh...frogs are the opponents?

The light that was engulfing them slowly disappeared, The silvered haired man grabbed her hand and placed a pin on it, this time it wasn't the same as her first pin, it was in the color of red and a drawing of a fire in on it.

"Make yourself useful and use that." Before she can even ask questions the man raised his hand on his defence and said. "Questions later, for now use that." He said as he pulled his attention back to the frogs, He shot them one by one, with his gun. "She can't help but awe in his ability to shoot that fast.

"Don't just stand there use it!" He yelled at her.

_Use? Use how? I don't know how to use this! _She tried flipping it like a coin in hopes that it will active like the skull pin she has, but it didn't work_. Does this mean different pins activate in different ways?_ _So this pin has something to do with fire, okay so this pin is pyrokinesis? Okay worth a shot._

Clutching the pin in her hand, she glared at the frogs surrounding them, she can hear the man asking what the heck is she doing but she has no time to answer him, Come on! this is how I usually see it in movies! It's still not working. Come on! BURN!

With her last words a fire was lit, scattering itself on the frogs. She can hear the frogs scream, well more of ache in pain. "H-Hey i'm doing it!" She told the man standing beside her.

He reloaded his gun and puts it back to the side pocket of his belt. "Good work, now that should be all of them."

The fire slowly died out leaving no trace of the frogs. "Did we get them all?" I asked him

"Yeah...our pact eliminated some of them, because noise can't attack players with a confirmed pact."

Noise? Is that the name of those frogs that attacked us? Screw this I need to get out of here...

"but the noise that was left behind was a classification of noise reapers send to attack players...H-Hey! Where are you going?" She grabbed her by the wrist but she slapped it away.

" I don't know who you are? Or what do you want but I don't simply trust you so go away." She told him as she walked away.

"Hey! If you don't stick with me you'll become Noise food in mere seconds." She stopped walking and look past her shoulder, _Great, the last thing I want is to be dependent to someone...but if i need him to survive..._She looked at the timer in her hand..._Then so be it._

"Fine, I'm staying"

"Good, now we have to reach 104 in" he checked his time on his hand. "Darn it! We only have 20 minutes left! We have no time for this!" Without her consent, the man swooped her up and carried her bridal style, The hell! "Hey let me go! People are going to see this!"

He gave a deep sigh, "Look we need to get there as fast as we could or will be erased!"

"I can run on my OWN!"

The man wasn't listening to her she merely ran as fast as he could, her cheeks was turning red as he carried him past the crowds of people, _Wow I guess his long legs are great assets in running...w-what am I thinking? People might think of something else_ "Let me down! I can run by myself!"

"We're almost there!" As she looked in front of them she can see a tall building with 104 written on it, with a gigantic billboard hanging on it. "Is that 104?"

"Yes and we're almost there!" As they ran past the crowds they finally reached the road leading to 104, but much to her surprise they hit son something invisible that made the silvered haired man take a couple of step back. "W-What was that? And Let me down!" She broke the hold that her has on her and dropped on her foot to the ground.

"A wall" he said

"and its invisible" she added

"We only have 10 minutes left."

I know that! I can hear the timer on my palm tick, she said to herself irritably, just as she was about to touch the wall, suddenly it disappeared. "Hey its gone"

"Good then Let's go"

"Then we better start running!" Both of them ran, this time it was hard for her to keep up with him, but they finally reached the front entrance of 104. She sat on the stairs of the entrance to catch her breath, while the silver haired man looked like he didn't even broke a sweat.

"Good we finished the mission." He opened his palm for her to see, the timer was gone. She checked her own palm and her timer disappeared too.

_So for 7 days he's going to be my partner?_ She stood up and buried half of her face to the scarf wrapped around her neck. _And every day there this mission, Darn it...this game sucks. Well I only need him to survive, nothing more, nothing less._

A awkward silence filled the air, but it was broken as the man spoke "My name is Zero, Zero Kiryu." He scratched the back on his neck that has a tattoo on it, she can see he doesn't like introductions just like she does. "Your name?"

"You don't need to know..." she said coldly.

"Oi, for the next 7days I need to call you by something."

_I have no choice do I? _

"fine... my name is Mathildax..."

"Full name"

_Ugh, I gave him a hand, he takes my shoulder._

"Mathildax Izanagi"

_I don't know what just happen but, before I can even turn around to take a good look at him, my eyes suddenly close, and the next thing I knew, I can hear a sound the sound of the incoming trains._

End of Day 1

I'll be releasing a information post for Mathildax, so all of you can know what she looks like and what is her personality. Oh and for Zero too.


End file.
